lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rzecznik Saurona
Rzecznik Saurona – Czarny Númenorejczyk, poseł Saurona. W czasie Wojny o Pierścień był komendantem Barad-dûr. Zwany był także Wysłannikiem Mordoru. Biografia Pochodzenie Był odszczepieńcem od plemienia Czarnych Númenorejczyków. Oddał się na służbę Saurona po tym, jak ten odbudował swoją potęgę. Dzięki chytrości zdobywał coraz wyższą pozycję w hierarchii sług Czarnego Władcy i pozyskał jego łaski. Zgłębił sztukę czarnoksięską i znał dosyć dobrze zamysły swego pana . Poseł w Ereborze Podczas Narady u Elronda Glóin wspomniał o wysłanniku Saurona, który trzykrotnie pomiędzy 3017 a 3018 rokiem Trzeciej Ery spotkał się z Dáinem i Brandem. Dopytywał się o "kraj hobbitów" i obiecywał przyjaźń Saurona w nagrodę za odnalezienie Jedynego Pierścienia lub zdobycie jakichkolwiek informacji o nim. W razie braku współpracy groził im wojną . Brak jakichkolwiek szczegółowych informacji uniemożliwia utożsamienie tego posła z Rzecznikiem Saurona, jednak ze względu na podobną pozycję w armii Mordoru mogli być tą samą osobą. Pod Morannonem 25 marca 3019 roku Trzeciej Ery, pod Czarną Bramą rokował z Armią Zachodu. Drwił z nich i szantażował. Twierdził, że Frodo jest w niewoli i na dowód pokazał im jego kolczugę, płaszcz i miecz Sama. Za uwolnienie hobbita Sauron domagał się odwrotu i poddania się armii Rohanu i Gondoru oraz pomocy w odbudowaniu Isengardu. Wszystkie ziemie na wschód od Anduiny miałyby należeć do Saurona, a krainy na zachód od Wielkiej Rzeki zostałyby lennem Mordoru, którym Rzecznik Czarnego Władcy rządziłby jako namiestnik z siedzibą w Isengardzie. Gandalf odrzucił te warunki, a Rzecznik Saurona wściekły z powodu nieudanych negocjacji uciekł w stronę Cirith Gorgor. Jego dalsze losy są nieznane. Charakterystyka Został opisany jako wysoki mąż o odrażającym wyglądzie. Był człowiekiem chytrym, a w okrucieństwie nie ustępował orkom. Podczas rokowań z wojskami Aragorna nosił czarny płaszcz i wysoki szyszak. Wiek Istnieje pewna nieścisłość powodująca dyskusje na temat wieku Ust Saurona. Tolkien wspomina jedynie, że rozpoczął służbę w czasie, gdy Czarna Wieża powstała na nowo. Zgodnie z tym niektórzy uważają, że dotyczy to powrotu Saurona z Dol Guldur do Mordoru pod koniec Trzeciej Ery, więc jego Rzecznik miałby w czasie Wojny o Pierścień około 68 lat. Inni natomiast wiążą owo "powstanie na nowo" z osiedleniem się Saurona w Mordorze zaraz po Akallabêth, co oznaczałoby, że Rzecznik ten ma sporo ponad 3000 lat. Ta ostatnia teoria jest o tyle kontrowersyjna, że Tolkien wyraźnie podkreślał, iż Usta Saurona to żywy człowiek, a nie upiór podobny Nazgûlom. Inne wersje w legendarium Początkowo Wysłannik Mordoru był synem Saurona, a później renegatem GondoruJ.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien, The War of the Ring, Part Three: Minas Tirith, The Black Gate Opens. W odrzuconej wersji Władcy Pierścieni nosił imię Mordu. Kreacja w adaptacjach Powrót Króla (film) Usta Saurona pojawiły się dopiero w rozszerzonej wersji ekranizacji Petera Jacksona. Wcielił się w niego Bruce Spence. Tam Rzecznik zostaje zabity przez Aragorna pod Czarną Bramą. Głosu Rzecznikowi Saurona użyczył Don Messick. LEGO Władca Pierścieni Komendant Barad-dûr jest grywalną postacią w grze. Oprócz tego jego minifigurka pojawia się w zestawie 79007 Battle at the Black Gate. Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie II Rzecznik Saurona jest jednym z grywalnych bohaterów frakcji Mordoru. Posiada kilka umiejętności bitewnych, m.in. możliwość przeciągnięcia wrogiego oddziału na stronę gracza. Słuchowisko Radiowe Rola Wysłannika Mordoru jest rozszerzona (torturuje Golluma w Barad-dûr). Głosu użyczył mu John Rye. Ciekawostki * Istnieje teoria, że mógł on być jednym z pięciu Istarich, a mianowicie Alatarem lub Pallandem, ale lepiej podchodzić do takich informacji z dystansem. Galeria Rzeczniczeksauronalego.png|W grze LEGO Władca Pierścieni Rzecznik Saurona 1980.jpg|W filmie animowanym z 1980 roku Rzecznik Saurona.png|W filmowej adaptacji Petera Jacksona Rzecznik Saurona - Daniel Govar.jpg| Rzecznik Saurona - Daniel Govar Rzecznik - PJ.jpg| Klatka z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla Mouth.jpg| Rzecznik Saurona 2 - John Howe de:Saurons Mund en:Mouth of Sauron es:Boca de Sauron fr:Bouche de Sauron it:Bocca di Sauron nl:De Mond van Sauron ru:Голос Саурона Kategoria:Czarni Númenorejczycy Kategoria:Postacie Trzeciej Ery Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły